In most instances when it is desired to support a marker above a filled excavation, a waiting period after the excavation has been filled is required before placing the marker. This waiting period is necessitated by the fact that after the excavation is filled, the fill dirt eventually settles changing the contour of the ground in the excavation area. Markers placed above the fill dirt before the settling period has terminated, sink and shift with the fill dirt.
Another problem may be encountered in the case of a coffin placed directly in the ground without a burial vault. Coffins are generally made of wood, which eventually deteriorates in the ground causing the ground above the coffin to settle. This, as well as general soil erosion, can cause the grave marker to shift in position over time. Since, the grave marker (e.g. headstone, tombstone) is to remain at the cemetery for an indefinite period of time; it is desirable to have a system to maintain the position of the headstone for the long term. Many older cemeteries are in poor condition, as time has caused ground settling due to the aforementioned factors. Unfortunately, vandalism may also be a cause of deterioration of cemeteries. Therefore, what is needed in an improved grave marker support system.